Guided Souls
by Dewfire
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kagome, and now she's dead, or is she? Who are these mysterious voices, and what's up with all these rules? What in the world is a lost soul!? Things are just getting confusing, but Kagome's a smart girl, she'll figure something out.
1. The Reality

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I can only say that in one language so I hope all of you lawyers out there speak English.  
Author's Note: This fic has some angst, so give me all the constructive criticism you want! ^_^ I'm not very good with angst... look out for character death...  


Guided Souls  
By:Dewfire  
Chapter 1:The Reality...  


Inuyasha look out! Miroku shouted to his hanyou friend, who dodged another slithering tentacle just in time. The final battle had finally arrived (as final battles tend to do...), and Naraku had been prepared. With scores of lesser demons as a distraction he'd managed to kidnap Kagome, who he now held as his trump card.  
Shut up bouzou, I can take care of myself! You should be watching your own back! Inuyasha retorted snappily as he shredded a youkai trying to attack the monk from behind. Miroku nodded his thanks before returning his attention to the next dozen youkai who were just asking to be killed by approaching him. Sango was elsewhere on the battlefield annihilating dozens of youkai at a time with her Hiraikotsu, just to have those replaced with more.  
Will they never end? she muttered wearily under her breath. Kirara was helping as much as she could by tearing into any youkai that was unfortunate enough to get too close to her master. Shippou searched desperately through the chaos for the girl he had come to see as his adopted mother, his youkai senses were of no use to him with the overpowering stench of blood. His only lead to Kagome's location was Sesshoumaru, who had the strongest sense of smell of any of the warriors in the fray, and was undoubtedly heading straight for Naraku. Shippou had to stifle the urge to vomit at the sight of Kouga's lifeless body in the middle of the mayhem, lying in a pool of his own crimson blood, his shards brutally torn from his legs. It seemed he'd gone down fighting however, Kagura's remains lying not far from where he'd fallen. Sesshoumaru didn't give the bodies of the two youkai a second glance, and ignored the kitsune kit who was following him, his attention completely focused on the destruction of the hanyou, Naraku. Said hanyou came into view a few moments later. Sesshoumaru snarled as he saw Inuyasha's wench pinned to a nearby tree by soul stealers, and picked up the scent of bones and burial soil somewhere nearby. It was just like Naraku to stoop as low as to hold hostages.   
Ah, Sesshoumaru. I wasn't expecting you to be the first to arrive, no matter, it just allows you the honor of being the first to be eradicated, Naraku chuckled evilly. Shippou hid behind Sesshoumaru and whimpered upon seeing his adopted mother helplessly latched to a tree.   
You are not worthy of the honor of speaking to this Sesshoumaru, he growled as he unsheathed his sword. Naraku waved his finger in the air as if admonishing a small child.  
Sorry Sesshoumaru, I have no intention of fighting. I have someone much more suited to deal with the likes of you, Naraku sneered. Kikyou stepped out from the forest, an arrow notched and ready to fire, but before she could release it Inuyasha appeared.  
he breathed. The undead miko did not take her eyes off of her target, the taiyoukai, but her grip tightened on her bow in response to Inuyasha's appearance.  
Well, isn't this interesting. Inuyasha has shown up just in time to witness the death of one of his beloved mikos. Inuyasha gasped as Kikyou quickly turned around and fired an arrow at the trapped Kagome.  
Nooooooo, Kagome!!!! Shippou cried as the arrow sped toward the defenseless miko. An energy stirred around Kagome. She didn't want to die, not here, not now, and especially not at the hands of some dead miko b*tch! She let out a cry of fury as the arrow struck her shoulder, and the battlefield was bathed in an aquamarine light. Silence reigned over the land for a moment before the light faded. Only three full youkai, three humans, a zombie miko, and a single hanyou were left where only a moment ago thousands of youkai had been ensnared in a fierce struggle. Kagome stood, an ethereal glow surrounding her, with the complete and purified Shikon no Tama in her cupped hands. Everyone there gazed in wonder at the show of raw power this girl from the future had just displayed. Shippou was the first to break out of his awe-inspired trance and happily bounded over to the exhausted young woman.  
Kagome! You're okay! he squealed with delight as he hugged her tightly, afraid that if he let go she would disappear. Kagome weakly returned his embrace. Sesshoumaru was the next to snap out of it, and just observed the proceedings, while Sango and Miroku followed the example of the fox kit, although refraining from hugging their friend in her weakened state. They were all crying tears of joy, they had a right to. Miroku was no longer cursed, Sango had avenged the deaths of her family, and the jewel was completed. What else was there to do but celebrate now? Inuyasha ruined the happy moment as he took the Tetsuaiga into a battle stance, startling his companions as well as his brother. Before anyone could react though, he charged at his shard detector'. All of those near her were thrown away by the sheer impact of the collision, and knocked out. It was for the best, none of them could have bared to see the sight before them. Kagome was fatally wounded, coughing up blood. Even Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened a bit at this unexpected turn of events.  
Kagome questioned, no pleaded, with the last of her energy as she desperately held onto life, desperate to hear an explanation of why the one she had trusted with her life, had decided to end it. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, now forever stained with Kagome's blood, and seemingly holding no remorse for the atrocity he had just committed.  
Kagome, you were a means to an end, a shard detector, and now that the jewel is whole, you are no longer needed, he stated simply, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to understand. In a way it was, he'd betrayed her. Kagome gave a dry laugh in between a few more coughing fits.  
Would you mind elaborating a bit, after all I think I deserve the detail on why the one I trusted most decided it was my time to die! You could have gotten rid of me when this battle began. You could have let me return home, why did you choose to kill me? she demanded bitterly, surprisingly firm considering this girl undoubtedly didn't have long to live. Inuyasha glared at her, she was always able to tell when he was lying, or was it that she just ALWAYS thought he was hiding something he thought slightly amusedly.  
Kikyou needs her soul back, her entire soul, she needs it if I'm going to wish her back to life, Inuyasha explained coldly. Kagome's vision was failing now, but at least she knew why, she knew why she and Inuyasha could never be, why things had to end this way. Of course she wouldn't let the son of a b*tch get his way, she would take the blasted jewel with her to the afterlife if she had to, he would NOT succeed. Her sacrifices would NOT be in vain. So as she felt the last of her life energy slip through her fingers, she used what remained of her miko powers to command the jewel, to hide its aura and bring it with her to the next world. As her last breath escaped her the jewel of four souls faded away, along with hers.  
Inuyasha was not pleased. The jewel had disappeared, Kagome was dead, and Kikyou said her soul had yet to return. To top it all off his half-brother was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. He could handle his brother attacking him, but he wasn't, just staring at him.  
What are you looking at!? he finally exploded. Sesshoumaru snorted. His half-brother was a complete and utter fool. He'd not only chosen death over life, but he hadn't had the intelligence to think ahead as to what would happen when his companions awoke to find the miko girl deceased. It was none of his concern however how stupid Inuyasha could be, what DID concern him was the fang.  
What I want dear brother, is the Tetsuaiga, he stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he said dear brother'. He was bewildered as the hanyou threw the sheathed sword to him which he caught deftly.  
Fine, now that it's taken a human life I doubt it'll transform anyway, Inuyasha grunted as he left the clearing, with the mud miko, as Sesshoumaru had dubbed her, in tow. Sesshoumaru picked up the sword, which didn't repel him as he'd expected. Why hadn't he thought of taking it with the sheath on before? No matter, he had what he wanted, it was time to leave, but something pulled at him. The miko lying on the ground, her eyes closed in eternal sleep, and her blood starting to pool around her. Contrary to popular belief, he had a heart, and anyone who'd been in battle with him knew he had honor. This miko had indeed been powerful, and her actions against the abomination that was Naraku had been commendable, her blind trust in the simpleton of a hanyou Inuyasha was what led to her downfall. He hadn't had the intelligence to see that for all of the power this girl contained, she couldn't possibly be the reincarnation of his dead b*tch. Her death had been in vain. The least he could do was provide her a proper burial. So he dug a grave and laid the miko in it, leaving a marker on top for her friends to find.  
You should have been born a demon, were the words he whispered at her grave before he departed.  
Author's Note:Flames, reviews, compliments? I have no idea what to expect, so I'll accept what I get and try to make chapter two better! ^_^ Which reminds me, the title for chapter two is Sweet Dreams'.   
Inuyasha: Why did I kill Kagome?!  
Dewfire: If you read the story you'd know why.  
Inuyasha: I read the frikken' story, I mean why did YOU have ME kill KAGOME!  
Dewfire: Would you rather have killed Kikyou?  
Inuyasha: ...not really...  
Dewfire: Then who Inu-kun, I'm getting impatient, you won't like me when I'm impatient.  
Inuyasha: I already dislike you.  
Dewfire: That's it! No more waiting! *pulls out a giant flyswatter and commences chasing Inu-kun*  
Inuyasha: *running from the insane girl with the flyswatter* Ahhhh!  
Dewfire: Review please, or Inuyasha will suffer the consequences!


	2. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't even own an Inuyasha plushie...though I'd like one.   
Author's note:Still a bit angsty here, but I'm past the part I figured had to be absolutely serious. This chapter is dedicated to FireEmber 6 and CrazyGirl3. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^   


Guided Souls  
By:Dewfire  
Chapter 2:Sweet Dreams  


Kagome watched sullenly as Sango continued to cry. She'd been doing so for hours, Miroku tried futilely to comfort her. He hadn't groped her once the entire time. Kirara snuggled against her master's side, trying in vain to ease Sango's pain as well. Shippou hadn't said a single word during the whole proceedings. In fact he hadn't moved, he hadn't even blinked, it was starting to worry her. Finally she couldn't take anymore, she had to get out of here, she just couldn't stand to watch this anymore. She floated out the door and into the cool night air. She needed time to think, so she drifted to the Goshinboku, where all her troubles began. She sighed as she tried to touch the spot where she'd first released Inuyasha, only to have her hand pass through the smooth bark of the old tree.  
Why'd I have to release that big baka... she mused aloud as she watched the clouds roll over the full moon. She didn't even know why she was still here. From how Kikyou was always talking about dragging Inuyasha to heck she should have either been in the good place or the other place, it didn't make sense for her to still be here...unless, there was still something she had to do, something keeping her here? No matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to hate the hanyou that had betrayed her by ending her life, she'd loved him, and she still did. She was slightly surprised to see Shippou walk into the clearing and sit at the base of the giant tree. she whispered. Kagome had tried several times to communicate with her friends, but they hadn't seemed to be able to sense her presence. She fingered the completed Shikon no Tama longingly. She'd already tried wishing herself back to life as well, but the jewel didn't respond. She guessed dead souls couldn't make wishes.  
It is time to depart,' a gentle voice that seemed to float on the breeze called to her. Kagome looked around. Was she leaving this world?  
Go west, those alone must walk together,' it sounded again. Kagome was by now thoroughly confused. Why did she have to go west, what did the voice mean by those alone'?  
Take the kit, and go west aikan-ko,' the voice whispered softly to her once again.  
Why take Shippou, why west, who are you? she questioned quietly, afraid she had lost her life and was now losing her sanity.  
Do not worry, I will guide you. Answers will come in due time...' it murmured as it faded away. Kagome was creeped out to say the least, but sorry to know the voice was gone. It had been comforting in the fact it gave her some purpose. She somehow had to contact Shippou, and they had to go west.   
How in the world am I supposed to do this! she exclaimed. She'd already tried several times to communicate with Shippou, and it had yet to work. There must be another way... she murmured as she floated above one of the Goshinboku's larger branches in deep thought. Shippou had fallen asleep at the base of the tree and was now snoring lightly, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. That was when it came to her, if she couldn't reach him while he was awake, maybe it was possible while he slept.  
~*~*~*~*~*Shippou's Dream*~*~*~*~*~  
Shippou, where are you! Kagome called. She was in a large green meadow, the sun was shining, the breeze was warm and inviting, and...everything was made of candy. I always figured Shippou's dreams were something like this...' she thought as she gazed at an Inuyasha pinata hanging from a tree. She noticed Shippou was next to it throwing foxfire at it, and walked over to him. I seem to remember teaching you to play this game...but we used a stick last time, she said as she stepped up behind him. Shippou jumped in surprise before bounding into her welcome and waiting arms.  
Kagome! I missed you so much! he declared gleefully. Kagome didn't want to tell him this was just a dream, that she wouldn't be there when he woke up, but what other choice was there? You're back! I knew you couldn't be dead, you just couldn't! he stated as he danced around her merrily.   
Shippou, we need to talk, Kagome said quietly, but Shippou caught the deep sadness hidden in her voice. He jumped back into her arms.  
Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you from dog-breath! he announced. Kagome smiled.  
Shippou, you have to understand. I'm dead, or at least I'm pretty sure I'm dead. This is all a dream, she explained. Shippou shook his head.  
No, you can't be, Your scent, it's still here. It hasn't faded away, he retorted. Kagome was now even more confused than before, not that the voice really had cleared much up. Now that she thought about it, the voice had really just told her what to do, it hadn't answered any of her questions...  
But if what Shippou says is true, what am I?' she wondered. Shippou tapping her shoulder brought her back to reality...well, the dream at least.  
You're staying, right Kagome? he questioned hopefully. Kagome couldn't say no to the look on his face.  
We'll see Shippou-chan, we'll see... she murmured as she sat down on the soft grass/cotton candy beneath her. Shippou snuggled into her lap and soon fell fast asleep, and the dream world faded away...  
~*~*~*~*~*End Shippou's dream*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, I just wasn't feeling inspired. Bleh. XP Hopefully next chapter will be better. That reminds me, the next chapter is titled Destinations'.  
Shippou: Hey, what's up with the short chapter!?  
Dewfire: Sheesh, sorry...  
Shippou: That's not good enough.  
Dewfire: What can I do to make it up to you Shippou?  
Shippou: Say you're sorry.  
Dewfire: O.o But...I already did...  
Shippou: Oh. Sorry about that.  
Dewfire: *huggles Shippou* Apology accepted kawaii kitsune!  
Kurama: I thought that was my title?  
Dewfire: Well now you have to share it. ;P  
  
*aikan-ko=A word I made up. Aikan=sadness and joy. Ko=child.  
  



	3. Destinations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I have access to the internet. I am alive. I have just told you three facts about me, I hope they were already very obvious.  
  
Author's note:I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I hoped it wouldn't take this long, but I've begun high school and that just sucks... Better news, I got my own computer! Bad news...no internet connection for it yet, there's a cricket hiding somewhere in my room (I hate bugs!), and I can't transfer the files from the family computer to mine without the aid of the wonderful world wide web. *sigh* Thank you for the reviews so much! In fact that's why this chapter is going up right now instead of my saying later...for like the thousandth time! Once again, sorry! Especially for this long author's note, which you probably skipped anyways! ^_^  


Guided Souls  
By:Dewfire  
  
Chapter 3:Destinations  
  


Kagome, are we there yet? Shippou asked.  
No, Shippou-chan, she replied.  
he sighed. They'd been traveling westward for five days now, and though he wasn't sure where they were going he trusted Kagome completely. He was just REALLY bored...  
Are we there now? he questioned five minutes later. Kagome sighed. As soon as he'd woken up Shippou had been able to see her, and despite the fact that it was convenient it made no sense to her. She just hoped the voice would return soon, she needed more information. In the meantime she had to keep traveling west...and telling Shippou they weren't there yet.  
Shippou, we'll be there soon, she stated.  
How soon is soon? he asked. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She'd forgotten how bored she used to get on long car rides with her mother, and Shippou was obviously very similar.  
Soon is very soon, she told him with a slight smile as they continued making their way west.  
Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin called as she ran up to the stoic taiyoukai. He acknowledged her presence by turning his gaze on her and nothing more. Rin brought you some flowers! she piped as she thrust an armful of assorted blossoms and weeds at him. He nodded to her as a sign of approval as he took the bouquet in hand, and Rin ran off merrily to continue in what seemed to be her ultimate goal, picking every flower in existence. Sesshoumaru briefly wondered on the odd behavior of Rin before shifting his attention back to the strange dream he'd experienced the night before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Sesshoumaru's Dream*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood surrounded by a thick gray mist. Something about this mysterious fog kept him on alert, he was not alone.  
I see you are aware of my presence, pup,' a male voice said with a tinge of mirth. Sesshoumaru growled. Who dared to address him so disrespectfully?  
Calm down. I see you have quite the temper, you're like your brother in that aspect,' the voice said gruffly. Sesshoumaru's was snarling before he realized that this voice was indeed trying to get a rise out of him.  
State your business here? he demanded, once again resuming his impassive mask. The voice sighed.  
'I am here to reveal to you a foretelling of the future, and an opportunity of the present ' Sesshoumaru inwardly scoffed at the idea that whatever it was that was talking to him in his dreams could have any information he would find useful, but stayed silent to hear the voice out.   
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku's dead,   
we all like that,   
but the other hanyou,   
was also a rat.   
Now with the guidance of a miko mate,   
this young whelp seeks,  
to challenge fate.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  


Sesshoumaru glared, at nothing in particular, as people tend to do when glaring at disembodied voices.  
I'll take that as a sign you didn't enjoy my verse then?' the voice surmised. Sesshoumaru's ice cold glare went subzero. My mate didn't approve of it either... She said something about it making fun of the seriousness of the situation. Maybe the good news will cheer you up, you're far too uptight pup.' the voice mock scolded.  
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  
Such power lies,  
in unseen hands,   
an ally nears,  
the western lands,  
and now like birds of a feather,  
those alone,  
must walk together.'  
~*~*~*~*~  
  


Never rhyme in the presence of this Sesshoumaru again, Sesshoumaru ordered acidly as his dream ended. The voice chuckled lightly as he returned to reality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End Sesshoumaru's Dream*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been three days since that dream and I have yet to find an intruder in the Western Lands. I should dismiss the vision as nonsense, but something tells me that the inane voice spoke the truth...' Sesshoumaru pondered as he stared at the red sunset, choosing to ignore the irritating babbling of Jaken about storm clouds nearing.  
  
Kagome, are we making camp now? Shippou said with a yawn as he noticed the sun had nearly set and the sky was already darkening into night. Kagome nodded as she floated higher in search of a safe campsite. She found none except a cave settled high in a steep cliff. She floated back down to where Shippou was already starting to nod off.  
Did you find a spot Kagome? he asked with drooping eyelids.   
Shippou-chan, do you still have the energy to transform? she questioned, he nodded and soon they were both comfortably situated in the cave with Shippou sleeping as the wide-awake Kagome kept watch.  
Around midnight a heavy storm brewed drenching all those who'd chosen to sleep in the open.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama, the human is shivering. Her weak human body cannot handle the cold, milord. Perhaps we should leave her behind? Jaken suggested hopefully and was promptly kicked into the nearest tree for it. Sesshoumaru picked up the dozing Rin and used his superior eyesight to search for a shelter. He found one. A cave in the side of a cliff...  
  
Author's Note: Did you like it? If you did, or even if you didn't, tell me please! ^_^ Title for the next chapter, Details, Details, and a few Complications'.  
Dewfire: So did you like it?  
Kagome: I guess, but what does Sesshoumaru have to do with anything?  
Sesshoumaru: ...  
Dewfire: You'll see.  
Kagome: This isn't another one of those Sess/Kag fics is it!?!  
Sesshoumaru: ..!?!  
Dewfire: Why does everyone I bring here yell at me, in one way or another?  
Kagome: Answer the question!  
Sesshoumaru: ...  
Dewfire: Come on, you know you like him...  
Kagome: *blushes*  
Sesshoumaru: ...  
Dewfire: I rest my case, well almost. It seems Sesshoumaru still needs convincing. *takes out Sword-B-gone* Now if you want to keep the Tetsuaiga, tell the nice people to review.  
Sesshoumaru: *death-glares at all the nice people*  
Dewfire: Good job! ^_^


End file.
